Cold As You
by Purpleandpinkfanfic
Summary: "Counting all the scars you made ...I've never been anywhere cold as you" -Taylor Swift The girls are so close to find out who A is, to find out if Alison is alive ... Meanwhile Mr Fitz is getting a little crush on one of his student, Spencer is getting closer to find out one of her biggest family's secret, Hanna is having trouble with her mom, & Em is dealing with Maya's Death.


Story : Cold As You Chapter 1 : Learn From The Evil

He couldn't help, couldn't help but looking at her, staring at her, Aria Montgomery. She was beautiful, with her big brown hazel eyes and her thin silhouette. He noticed her since the first day, he saw her in his classroom. Today she looked upset, he could see the disappointment clearly in her furrowing her brow, and blinking profusely. He would have been upset too, with a grade like the one he had given her. Suddently the bell rings, and students starded to get out of the classroom "Class dismissed everyone, see you tomorrow" said Mr Fitz. Aria Montgomery, was still there, with her essay in her hands. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled a little and walked to him. "Aria, can I help you with something ?" asked Mr Fitz raising an eyebrow "It's about my grade on my essay" Aria muttered under her breath "I know it's definietly not something you're used to, having that kind of grade. Is there something I could do to help ? Do you want me to tutor you ?" Aria thoughts for a couple of seconds and answered yes. Aria knew why she didn't have good grades lately, she and the girls was obsessed with A, Alison's murder and all ... So she didn't sudy anymore, at least if Mr Fitz tutored, she had to study, she didn't have any excuses ... Plus Mr Fitz was the best English teacher Aria had ever had. In the month since school had started, he'd assigned four amazing books and staged a skit based on Edward Albee's "The Sandbox." Soon, the class was going to do a Desperate Housewives–style interpretation of Medea, the Greek play where a mother murders some children. Mr Fitz tell her to meet him at the Brew, at 5 p.m today. One hour before she get there, she stopes by at Hanna's house, to tell her she couldn't be here for going to the place where the A messages where sent. When she told this to Hanna, she acted so jealous, making stupid allusion all along. Every single student girl had a crush on Mr Fitz, even the old..teacher Mrs Welch. Finally when she got there she saw Mr Fitz, waiting with a book in one hand, a coffee-latte in the other. Aria walked to him, on the back of the Brew "Hi Aria, sorry I did not see you walked in" he smiled "That's okay don't worry, thanks again for taking some time to tutor me" Aria said, sitting on the chair "You're welcome" he smiled again. Then he started to talked about the class, and the subject that they talked about today. At some point Aria stop listening, she couldn't help herself but thinking about if by now the girls had found who "A" was ... Was Alison really dead ? She couldn't be A, A was stalking her too back then ... But did A kill her ? Or someone else ? "Aria" Mr Fitz called, waking up Aria from her thoughts "Sorry" she apologized "It seems like lately you're always like this in class. Is it because the class is boring or have you got issues or ... I don't know but if you don't wanna fail in English, it can't keep on like this" said Mr Fitz in a very serious tone "No, that's not about that I love English, I'm just, sorry. I will try to not do it again" She didn't wanted him to be obset, he was already taking time for her. "Than what is it ?" He snapped. Before she could answer Aria's cell phone let out a bleat. She reached down, unlocked it, when she saw the text staring at it with an horror face. Her heart was beating faster, and everything around her felt slower than before. The text was from Hanna, like she promised she texted her. Aria couldn't help but read again and again the text "Sos Aria you need to come we think we found Ali'" She fast replied "I'm coming" and pushed the button "send". But when she did her cell phone rangs again, and it was from A. "You found where she's hiding, I'll be here seeking too ... Good luck ! We'll see you'll find her first -A" Aria got up as fast as she could, almost running "I'm sorry I have to go" she tried to ran out of the place but as she did, she stumbled over her super-high stack-heeled boots Ezra grabbed her waist and pulled her upright into him. Wich felt awkward but also great ...His body felt warm, safe ... For about 1 minute he held her, way more than she needed to. When he finally let her go, Aria walked out of the Brew, her breathing fast and shallow. Maybe she was getting a little crazy but she was sure Mr Fitz had held her for a minute longer than he needed to. The scariest part was that Aria actually loved it. As Aria got into her car driving where the other was in Philadelphia, she thoughts about whar Mr Fitz asked her, hoping he wouldn't ask her twice .. Cause He obviously knew that something was wrong. About 20 minutes later, when she arrived to Philadelphia in front of an abandonn house, she saw Spencer's SUV and walked through the basement...

Review, please


End file.
